Breakfast for Two
by Faulty Paragon
Summary: Taako still isn't used to living with Kravitz- so when Kravitz decides to cook him breakfast, not busy with working for the Raven Queen for once, Taako isn't entirely sure how to react. Good thing that Kravitz is actually a decent cook, and that he loves Taako more than anything. -Taakitz post-Balance.


A/N: This is a short little piece I originally wrote _years _ago, but recently, it resurfaced on my computer. I've been waiting to see what duo would go well with it, and suddenly I realized that Taakitz was perfect, so… here we are after fleshing it out a little for these two good boys.

Let me know what you think!

* * *

Breakfast for Two

When he had first heard the sound of shuffling footsteps and whispered mutters in his kitchen, Taako's mind immediately flashed to red alert. He threw his hand out by his side, ready to grab the Umbra Staff. It took him a moment to realize that the red umbrella wasn't there leaning by his bedside any longer.

His heart skipped a beat for just a moment, and his entire body warmed from head to toe. Thank _goodness _he didn't have that staff any longer. He'd take his sister's safety over that powerful magical weapon any day. _Besides, I don't need a fucking staff to get this loser._ Over the sound of raindrops drumming against the window on the bleary morning, he could hear the fridge opening and utensils clanking._ And whoever they are, they have the gall to cook in my house? Oh, they'll rue the day they tried to enter _my _kitchen._

So, he took in a deep breath and slipped out of bed, pulling on the bathrobe which he had carelessly tossed over the back of his desk chair the night before. Without even thinking about it, he brought back up the illusory magic which shifted his appearance into that of a beautiful elf- into what he had been before visiting Wonderland. _If it's an intruder, I swear to God I won't let this bastard see my real face. _

Tiptoeing with the very grace he had proudly wowed audiences with for years, he finally found himself in the doorway to the kitchen, poised to cast a burning spell on the strange intruder. As he peered around the corner, however, something nagged at the back of his mind. _Who the hell would want to break into my new apartment, anyways? And why look in my kitchen? I just bought a house, I don't have many savings to steal… _It just didn't add up.

And then, he felt a light touch on his shoulder. Even through the cloth he could feel the icy chill radiating from those digits. He trembled, but rather than saying anything, he simply brushed off the touch and walked proudly into the kitchen, embarrassed ease settling over him once more. His eyes ran over the kitchen counter and snorted at the awaiting pot of coffee in the machine, smiling to himself despite his wariness moments before.

_He's taking the morning off. _Taako had completely forgotten. Of _course_ Kravitz would be up and ready to go for the day, even on the one morning he had off- why was he surprised?

With that thought in mind, Taako simply chuckled softly and poured himself a steaming mug of coffee, wincing as it scalded his throat on the way down. Still, the rich scent was invigorating, and the former bleariness of his eyes seemed to ease a bit. He yawned now that his nerves settled and his guard fell back down, elven eyes adjusting to the faint light which peeked through the blinds and into the kitchen.

With a snap of his fingers, the illusory magic fell away- there was no reason to hide his true face with Kravitz.

Instantly, hands were taking away his cup and setting it down upon the countertop before retying the bow of his bathrobe. Having been carelessly thrown on, it had been on the verge of falling apart. Taako rolled his eyes again while the other man picked up the mug once more and blew upon the surface to cool it down. Even in the warmth of the kitchen, Kravitz's breath was chilly, his presence raising gooseflesh on Taako's skin.

Finally, Kravitz seemed happy with his work, turning the handle back to Taako. With an amused smile, Taako took the mug from him and sipped his coffee once more, finding it cool enough to drink. _He's so extra- can't skeleton-man just calm down?_

Still, heat crept up into his cheeks as Kravitz's chilly, calloused fingertips brushed his satiny hair away from his face. Taako had never been one to stand people touching his hair, but with Kravitz, Taako only felt embarrassed and, strangely enough, blissful – but he tried to hide it, instead putting aside his coffee and busying himself with finishing up the eggs, bacon and pancakes that Kravitz had clearly been preparing before Taako had awoken.

He placed bacon strips in a cold cast-iron pan, turning up the heat gently. Before he could pick up the spatula for the eggs, however, Kravitz pressed his coffee mug back into Taako's hands, taking the cooking utensil away.

Taako raised his eyebrow, thoroughly amused. He had never seen Kravitz cook before. _This could be fun. _

Sighing, he crossed his arms, mug still in hand, and leant back upon the counter as he watched Kravitz cook quietly. The sound of rain pattering against the windowsill was so soothing that he almost felt like allowing himself to slip to the floor, lulled to sleep by the reaper's meticulously silent movements. He stayed awake, though, for no other reason than to snicker when Kravitz struggled to cook eggs.

After an eternity, Kravitz managed to put two plates of scrambled eggs, toast, bacon and hash browns upon their tiny kitchen island, beckoning Taako over. In return, Taako grinned, taking a seat, readying himself to enjoy the delicious food.

To his surprise, Kravitz had done a decidedly passable job. It wasn't as stellar as Taako's cooking, of course, but nonetheless, it was still quite delicious. _Well. Colour me impressed._

He rubbed Kravitz's arm affectionately in thanks before getting up, dumping his plates into the sink and heading to the bathroom. Kravitz was already dressed in his waistcoat, button-down and slacks, looking prim and proper as only the Raven Queen's servants could- but Taako still needed to shower and get ready for his own work with the others. Angus and Lucretia had mentioned another mission coming up, so he needed to be ready to meet up with Merle and Magnus soon.

A sigh escaped his lips as he braided his hair, tossing the pleat over his shoulder. Although his job was of unimaginable importance- he was Taako from TV, after all- he still couldn't help but wonder how exciting Kravitz's job must be. A reaper – how would Taako fare in his position?

Shaking his head good-naturedly at his own folly, Taako shrugged on his cloak and popped his wizard's hat onto his head before heading to the front door. He was more than happy with his hand at life. His lover's skeletal form was a part of the job, and Taako liked his own fleshy, living form.

Kravitz was waiting for him. The man stopped Taako before allowing him to open the front door, wrapping a thick cashmere scarf around his neck and pressing a small umbrella into his hands to shield him from rain.

Taako bit back a goofy grin. Usually it was Kravitz heading out in the early morning after summons from the Raven Queen. Rare had it been when Kravitz was still around when Taako was heading out for his own missions. It felt good to have Kravitz there.

Before Taako stepped out of the door, though, Kravitz reached out, pulling the elf into strong, faintly cold arms. Carefully so as not to disturb his hat, the reaper pressed his lips lovingly to elven hair, gently dragging them across Taako's forehead, ghosting them against his closed eyelids, down his cheek, and tenderly to his lips, pressing them against his for one eternal moment. Taako shuddered, the cold eliciting heat in his face that he could never control when in Kravitz's arms.

Finally letting go, Kravitz grinned, pure adoration in dark eyes. "Take care. I'll be waiting."

As Taako headed out of the door at last, pulling his illusory mask over his face and straightening his bangs, he called back over his shoulder, "You too, babe. See you tonight."

The first words between them of the day, coupled with that smile, was all Taako needed to complete his morning. Maybe deciding to move in with Kravitz had been a pretty good idea after all.

Merle and Magnus certainly thought it was. "Nice dopey smile, Lover Boy," they teased once Taako had arrived at their briefing.

And Taako groaned, waving away their teasing as they got ready to take on another villain- but that dopey smile, the taste of Kravitz's cooking, and the touch of his lips against Taako's skin, stayed on his mind all day.


End file.
